The House Problem!
"The House Problem!" is a story that is written by ArthurFistMeme. Transcript Mario sits at the couch while Jeffy beats his diaper. Black Yoshi: Hey, Mario! Mind if my friend can come over? Mario: Sure, Black Yoshi. As long as you don't cause a mess. Black Yoshi: Woo! He should be here any moment now. We gonna be playing some Call Of Dootis, drinking purplis Koowaid, and more. It's gonna be fun, folk! Then they hear a rumbling sound. Black Yoshi: Ooh, folk! He's coming! Mario: Uh... The Kool-Aid Man busts through the wall. Kool-Aid Man: Oh yeah! Black Yoshi: Ooh, folk! Hey there! Mario: BLACK YOSHI!! THE WALL!! Black Yoshi: What about it? Mario: He... he just... Mario: Why didn't you use the front door!? Kool-Aid Man: Oh no... Mario: Yeah! Oh no! Just great! Goodman drives his Lamborghini to Mario's house. Goodman: I need Mario's house payment. He's late. Mario hears a car pull over. Mario: Uh... Mario goes to Goodman. Mario: Uh... Hello. Goodman: What. The. Fuck. Is. That? Mario: *sigh* The wall is damaged! Goodman: I'm doubling your house payment. Mario: No! Please no! Goodman: Yes, Mario! Explain that! Mario: My friend's friend decided to come over and suddenly busted through the wall instead of using the damn door! Please forgive me. Goodman: You got one hour to pay for your house payment. By the way, I'm gonna increase it even more if you don't give me your house payment. Mario: Ugh! The scene cuts to Black Yoshi and the Kool-Aid Man. Black Yoshi: What do you wanna do first? Mario: Black Yoshi and friend! You are gonna fix that wall instead of playing games and stuff. I'm just very furious right now, and now my house payment has doubled because of your friend, Black Yoshi! Kool-Aid Man: Oh no. Mario: Exactly! Now get to work! Black Yoshi: Or what? Mario: I'll never give you ANY video game ever again. And I'm gonna sell all of your video games and stuff. Black Yoshi: Mario Man, you have to make things worse for me! Mario: Just get to work already. The scene cuts to Black Yoshi and the Kool-Aid Man working on the wall. Black Yoshi: *sigh* I don't wants to do this, folk. Kool-Aid Man: Oh yeah! The Kool-Aid Man grabs some tape, and then he tapes the wall. Black Yoshi: Much better. I bet Mario would be so proud of us. Mario: Hey, how's the work doing? Black Yoshi: We finished! Mario: What is that!? Black Yoshi: Uh, the wall is fixed. Kool-Aid Man: Oh yeah! Mario: NO!! Gah! Hold on, let me get someone to do it right. Kool-Aid Guy, go home. Now. Kool-Aid Man: Oh no! I gotta go! Black Yoshi: But why? Mario: Because I am not in a good mood! I'm in a very bad mood. The the Kool-Aid Man leaves the house by busting through the wall again. Then Mario quivers. Mario: AAAAAAAAAHH!! Not again! Black Yoshi grabs the tape. Black Yoshi: I can go fix it for you again. Mario: Get out of my sight. Please. Go. Black Yoshi: Ok, folk. I'm gonna play me some Call Of Dootis! Mario: Wait! I'm gonna punish you! Black Yoshi: What are you doing, folk? Mario grabs all his console, his controller, and all of his video games, and throws them in the garbage truck before it left. Black Yoshi: Folk! Why would you do that!? Mario: You know why... Goodman comes to Mario. Goodman: So, where's the house payment? It's been an hour.. Mario: Well, you see... I didn't get to pay for it. Goodman: And there's another fucking hole in the wall? Mario: Yes. There is. Goodman: I'm quadrupling your house payment now. Because you didn't pay your house payment in time, and there's another hole in the wall! Goodman goes in the Lamborghini and drives away. The Mario stands still and then falls to the ground. Black Yoshi: You alright, folk? Fin. Category:From 2019 Category:ArthurFistMeme Stories Category:Mario Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Kool-Aid Man Episodes Category:Story Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes